


mozilla firefox search engine will never fail you

by weebnt_b



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, lol i like maribelle enough shes just a scapegoat, this is the biggest joke ive ever admitted to doing., why the hell is cordelia the only one out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebnt_b/pseuds/weebnt_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>who am i kidding yes it will mozilla firefox search engine will always fail you...without fail B^)</p>
            </blockquote>





	mozilla firefox search engine will never fail you

Robin hunched over herself and wailed in despair. She could never have children. The mark on her hand said so itself; no monster would be allowed to birth spawn. Her heart wrenched in agony and a shrill keen of sidealong pain erupted from her lips. “Chrom,” she whined, and then she collapsed.

 

Footsteps thundered to where she lie, and strong but wiry arms - familiar arms, arms trained to wield a legendary sword - wrapped around her womanly body, unknowingly and uncaringly around the soft mounds attached to her chest. Something sparked in her heart at that, and... somewhere lower, somewhere she didn’t want to admit - Naga forbid she turn into a slut and further lose the Shepherds’ trust.

 

“Robin,” cried a warm and concerned baritone voice. It sent shivers down her spine and to her toes. “Robin, no, not you, please, not after Emm -”

 

“Leave the traitor,” hissed someone, and to Robin’s sadness she recongized it as Maribelle’s. The blueblood lady had never accepted her, despite the tactician’s best efforts. “She doesn’t deserve your kindness, Lord Chrom!”

 

At each mocking snap and shriek, Robin felt her soul wither. The people she thought was family, the people she thought loved her - their words were nothing short of stakes to the heart.

 

“ENOUGH,” roared Chrom, and Robin couldn’t help but wonder if he used that skin crawling dominance in bed. “ANYONE WHO SAYS ANOTHER WORD WILL BE EXECUTED”

 

“No,” she whimpered, tears welling in her perfectly lashed doe eyes, “don’t do it! Don’t hurt them.”

 

Chrom wanted otherwise, but he relented. He leaned down and captured the lips of the love of his life, dumping all his desire into that one act. There were gasps and he even heard Sumia and Cordelia sob and cry out in indignation, but he didn’t care. He had the woman of his dreams, finally, and no one could change his mind. Besides, he was the next Exalt. He reigned over these foolish children.

 

He released his hold on his beloved’s mouth and glared fiercely at his - supposed - best friend. “Frederick, I hereby sentence you to death for violation of my future wife - the future queen of Ylisse!”

 

The great knight balked and disgust tore though his expression before resealing itself into the perfect picture of cool. “Fine. It was worth proving her filth.” Then a vicious gleamed in his cruel, heartless eyes, and he lit a torch. “I won’t go down without burning this shithole to Grimzeal hell!!” He threw down the blazing stick of nature’s finest and like a maelstrom of flames the camp lit like a thousand 4th of July fireworks (A/N: if you haven’t seen New York’s 4th of July fireworks, you’re missing out! X3)

 

As if Naga herself were smiling down on them, Chrom and Robin emerged from the living nightmare unharmed and in excellent health. In fact, they were hot, much to hot -- and, well, things happened, and the night was spent in heated love and passion.

 

Ylisse was ruled with encompassing justice and Crhom and Roibn were hailed the greatest rulers in the history of all the world’s previous royalties.

  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> this was something i wrote at fucking 1 in the morning bc my friends refused to let me off skype so yeah i burned their eyes out with this.


End file.
